


Sex Tape

by AirgiodSLV



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“This is about to become a BDSM video, really fast,” Spencer warns.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://maleyka.livejournal.com/profile)[**maleyka**](http://maleyka.livejournal.com/)

Their introduction to the world of amateur homemade pornography involves an argument over whether or not to include audio and Brendon noisily sucking a lollipop while Spencer struggles to focus the camera.

“It’s not like anyone would know it was you moaning,” Spencer points out.

Brendon raises his eyebrows. “Are you kidding? Nine million people know what I sound like when I moan; I do it onstage every night.”

“It’s not the same,” Spencer says, setting up the last touches on the video camera.

“That’s not what Jon says,” Brendon replies lasciviously, opening his mouth to twirl the sucker over his tongue.

“For fuck’s sake,” Spencer says impatiently. “Will you get rid of that thing?”

Brendon tries to look innocent and fails utterly. Utterly. “I’m practicing my fellatio,” he protests, all glossy lips and cherry-red tongue.

Spencer’s eyes darken. “Get on the bed.”

*

“So we don’t start naked, right?” Brendon says, biting his lip. “I have to, like, rip off your shirt and yank your jeans off.”

“Rip my shirt and I rip your spine out,” Spencer tells him calmly.

“Okay fine,” Brendon concedes. “Sexy kissing. There’s always sexy kissing.”

Brendon’s idea of sexy kissing involves a lot of tongue. Spencer tries to curb his frustration with the lethargic, wet slide of their mouths and instead focuses on making it look good.

They only last about three minutes licking into each other’s mouths and softly touching, and then Brendon pulls away.

“I’m tired of the sexy kissing,” Brendon announces, and pins Spencer to the bed.

“This is about to become a BDSM video, really fast,” Spencer warns.

“Ooh, kinky,” Brendon says, but he yelps in wide-eyed surprise when Spencer flips him over and smacks him on the ass.

“Naked,” Spencer orders, and Brendon scrambles to obey.

*

Brendon gives messy and enthusiastic blowjobs, and Spencer isn’t exactly complaining, but hey. They’re making a porn movie. There are certain expectations. They’d even made a list of scenes that should be included, although Spencer still thinks that ‘bending over backwards while riding and wearing a cowboy hat’ is a little extreme and not really their style.

Back to the expectations.

“This is the part where I fuck your mouth,” Spencer announces pleasantly.

Brendon pulls off despite Spencer’s grip on his hair and says, “Oh, you will _not._ ”

His lips are shiny and wet, and the threatening look he tries for has absolutely no effect on Spencer, who can manage better on a sick day when he’s mostly unconscious. Spencer smacks him on the cheek with his cock and grins. “Open up and take it.”

Brendon does, reluctantly, but Spencer goes easy on him at first, sliding slowly in and out until Brendon relaxes and seems to be starting to enjoy it. Then he really goes for it.

It’s going fine until Spencer thrusts a little too far and Brendon chokes, throat muscles contracting violently around him. Spencer gasps, and Brendon’s eyes promise dire retribution should it happen again.

“Sorry,” Spencer says, sort-of genuinely apologetic, and Brendon rolls his eyes. He must be forgiven, though, because the next time Spencer’s cock hits the back of Brendon’s throat, he swallows. Spencer jerks forward so fast he knocks Brendon onto his ass, gagging.

Maybe they’d better move onto the sex.

*

They start out with Brendon on top, fucking almost in slow-motion, the way they always do at first in porn flicks, so it takes an eternity for every inch of his cock to slide out and then back in again because Brendon is riding him. Very. Slowly.

It’s not an easy feat; keeping their movements slow means that Spencer falls out on every fourth or fifth withdraw from Brendon’s ass and one of them has to line him back up again.

“They do this in porn, right?” Brendon asks as he tries to make guiding Spencer’s cock in look sexy.

Spencer manages three teeth-grittingly slow thrusts this time before Brendon arches up and he slides free.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

*

“We have to change positions,” Brendon gasps. “They always change positions, like – oh, _fuck_ \- eighty times in pornos.”

Spencer punctuates his words with thrusts. “Shut. Up.”

Brendon wriggles and Spencer smacks his ass, hard, which startles a squawk out of him that isn’t overtly sexy, but the resulting tight clench around Spencer’s cock is rather nice. Almost too nice.

Brendon whines when Spencer pulls out, hips still moving plaintively.

“I’m not a porn star, okay?” Spencer says irritably, gripping tight around the base of his cock. “I can’t just _do this_ for half an hour straight.”

There’s a short pause, and then Brendon starts snickering.

“Oh, shut up,” Spencer groans, but he’s already moving back in.

*

Missionary only ever happens in softcore and those films they make for girls, but this movie is only for them anyway, and as ridiculous as it is, Spencer kind of likes being able to watch Brendon’s face when he comes.

Brendon snickers when Spencer flips him over. “You’re such a girl.”

“Shut up or I will break you like a twig,” Spencer says firmly.

Brendon doubles up laughing, folding easily in half. Spencer groans and pushes back inside, and Brendon arches off the bed. “ _Fuck._ ”

Brendon is still stretched and open, and Spencer pulls out for a moment before sliding in to the hilt with barely any pressure behind it. Brendon moans, chest heaving, and makes a startled whimpering sound when Spencer twists his nipple.

“Fuck, is there audio on this?” Brendon gasps. “ _Fuck._ ”

*

Brendon getting the giggles is usually the two-minute rough warning to his orgasm, and it would be incredibly annoying if his face didn’t light up like Christmas and he wasn’t so giddily breathless.

Brendon is fucking gorgeous like this, and Spencer wants to lick his collarbone and trace fingertips over the skin that stretches tight as he moves, but they’re making porn, not a foreign film, so he thrusts in hard and watches in satisfaction as Brendon arches and shouts.

“You first.” Spencer stops thrusting, which Brendon does not approve of _at all_ from the noise he makes. This ought to be the part where Brendon wraps a hand around his cock and jerks himself off, but Spencer knows that Brendon will never get himself off if he has Spencer there to do it for him.

Spencer strokes and Brendon’s hips shift, and he can’t do that or Spencer is going to come, absolutely can’t come with Spencer inside him or it’s all over, and Spencer seriously doubts his chances at a speedy recovery after this much athletic sex.

He pulls out and Brendon moans his name, “In me, I need,” so Spencer shoves in three fingers and Brendon gives a strangled cry that makes Spencer kind of disappointed they aren’t recording audio. Brendon is slick and open and well-fucked, so Spencer pushes in a fourth finger just to see if he can, and Brendon comes all over his stomach.

*

“Come shot,” Spencer whispers, and Brendon’s eyes widen.

Spencer strokes off hard and fast, eyes traveling over Brendon’s body until he gets too close and can’t look anymore, has to shut his eyes and choke a little on the noise in his throat and arch forward, eyes flying open to watch the splatter of his come on Brendon’s stomach. And chest. And throat. And…

Brendon stares back at him, shocked.

“Dude,” he says. “You came on my _face._ ”

*

Brendon is sprawled worn-out and sated on top of the coverlet, droplets of come smeared over his rib cage that the towel missed when they cleaned up. Spencer’s cock tries very hard to twitch.

Brendon sighs. “God I hate you so fucking much.”

Spencer snorts, because Brendon couldn’t look any more blissed-out right now if he tried, and his fingers are petting loose strands of Spencer’s hair. “Yeah right,” he finally replies. “Totally.”

Brendon makes a noise that sounds almost like genuine disgruntlement, only not at all because he’s still smiling and limp like a wet noodle on top of the cheap hotel duvet.

Spencer’s almost asleep, sticky and cooling in the dry hotel room, when Brendon’s voice breaks the silence.

“Spencer. You got _come_ in my _hair._ ”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(podfic of) Sex Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266942) by [Crazybutsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound)




End file.
